Cut Up Angels
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Full description inside ; Co-written with IKilledMisa She's Nicola Mentions Leash tugging Victims-Mariku,Bakura,Yami and Seto and Violence,Rated T,R&R Please Dedicated to IKilledMisa for a 38 BLOODY page long roleplaying convo which inspired this


**Description: Phoenix (OC-Me) is Bakura's girlfriend, she has a crazy yami called Vetani (OC) who is Yami's girlfriend and a best friend called Nicola (OC-IKilledMisa) who is Seto's girlfriend, these three are all crazy and into very kinky stuff (lol) but what happens when one of them needs the help of her girls. a spiky, sandy blonde and crazy boy has captured one of the girls heart, how will her boyfriend react and will she survive through it?**

**Disclaimer- Neither IKilledMisa or I own Yugioh or it's characters but we do own Phoenix (Me), Nicola(IKilledMisa) and Vetani (My crazy cousin). Enjoy and Review please? Thanks ^_^**

**Warning: Contains copious amounts of leash tugging ;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful summers day in Japan, the tree's were in bloom, the sun was shining brightly and three teenagers were conversing inside the garden of a four bedroomed, spacious house, the two females were giggling evilly and the male, who was on a black studded leash and choker set, was scowling.

"Actually that doesn't surprise me but I'd watch it for Kaiba." Nicola Vasey warned before pulling tightly on the leash, causing the oh so special Seto Kaiba to choke, that's right ladies and gentlemen, Seto Kaiba was a slave (Oh the possibilities...). "Isn't that right Slave?"

"Yes Mistress." Seto muttered and Nicola pecked him on the cheek, causing them to be dusted red within seconds.

"lol, anyway Vetani is coming with Yami now and I think he's on a leash too, jeez you two have too much in common." Phoenix Kai laughed, remembering her cherry haired, borderline insane Yami, while twirling a lock of her own raven coloured hair around her forefinger.

"What? but she's mean, bitchy and used to live in your body!" Nicola protested, earning a strange glance from her best friend. "I'm just mean and bitchy"

"That's true." Seto agreed and Nicola smiled at him before roughly tugging on his leash, causing him to choke again.

"I'm not even going to comment on that..." Phoenix muttered before whipping out her phone to see that she had got a text off of her boyfriend Bakura Touzoku, she giggled happily before bidding Nicola goodbye and rushing off, just as her yami, Vetani Kai, (who is insane!) and her boyfriend Yami Motou (Who's on a red studded leash XD) arrived.

"Hello mortal." Vetani greeted her somewhat friend Nicola, Nicola was used to this greeting off of Vetani and smiled at her before going back to treating Seto like a slave or dog (Oh the irony!).

"Hey Vetani." Seto muttered sullenly and Yami looked at the once feared and respected CEO of Kaiba Corp who was now degraded to being on a leash and out right laughed his ass off.

"Hahaha Kaiba's on a leash!" Yami laughed, Vetani smirked evilly and pulled hard on his leash, Yami choked and gasped for the air that he was denied. "Ow! Vetani what example are you setting for our daughter Roxana?"

"Hahaha Yami!" Seto laughed back mockingly and Nicola glared at him warningly.

"I will paddle you if you're not quiet." Nicola warned in a deathly tone and Seto gulped before shutting his mouth.

"Ha-" Yami teased before immediately shutting up after having seen the glare that his girlfriend had given him.

"Silence sex slave! Don't forget i will paddle the living hell out of you, plus there's bondage later hehehe!" Vetani ordered before remembering something. "Hey did you buy the whipped cream for later?"

"Ermm...no?" Yami said uncertainly and Vetani smirked at him.

"Oh ... you should buy the whipped cream for later...you know." Vetani smirked as she saw the look on Yami's face before whispering the last bit in his ear seductively. "For snacks..."

"Pft whipped cream." Seto scoffed before crossing his arms and smirking at his mistress. "Ice-cream is better."

"Or chocolate sauce." Vetani suggested before clocking on something. "Wait how the in the name of Ra would you know! your only 18!"

"Only cos you have a cold fetish." Nicola smirked before playfully spanking his sexy ass harshly(Did I just write that!) , Seto yelped and Nicola giggled evilly. "Now stop talking when Vetani's bossing Yami around!"

"Oh well at least your aren't cosplaying Kaiba like my hikari is to Bakura, jeez i knew she wanted to get in his pants but seriously?" Vetani exclaimed exasperatedly, the weirdness of her friking hikari finally getting to her. (P: Hey!) "Where did my hikari go anyway?"

"I don't know I'm having a bit too much fun with my sex slave." Nicola drawled while petting a horny looking Seto Kaiba, it's a miracle he didn't fuck her right in the garden right there and then.

"Oh yeah she went to go and do 'shopping' with Bakura, I think she'll be looking at his 'items'." Vetani smirked while absent-mindedly petting Yami's spiky tri-coloured hair.

"How perverted." Nicola commented, her tanned fingers intertwining with Seto's chestnut brown hair.

"But you look at my items all the time." Seto pointed out and Nicola glared at him, daring him to speak out again, number one rule in being a slave for the girls was not to talk.

"Shut up bitch!" Nicola ordered before roughly pulling on his leash, causing a nice red ring to appear on his neck, Seto whimpered and Nicola smiled kindly at him, she leant down and kissed him on the lips. (Awwness!)

"Is your hikari insane! Bakura's evil!" Yami exclaimed and Vetani sighed angrily, wouldn't these boys ever learn? She yanked his crimson leash, he yelped out in shock.

"Ack!" Yami yelped, now clawing at the crimson collar and leash set that was tightly fastened around his pale neck.

"What did i tell you about talking ! You are so getting paddled when we get home!" Vetani growled and Yami's eyes widened them he smirked seductively, what fun later was going to be.(hehe xD) "And Bakura is sexy to my hikari!"

"You're mean today. Even for my standards." Seto pointed out before pointing to Nicola. "And I have her for a mistress."

"I'ma bite that finger if it's pointed to me again Slave!" Nicola warned and Seto whisked his finger away from her sharpish, Nicola smirked and looked back to Vetani.

"Plus their both insane..." Vetani continued pointing out the similarities between her hikari and Bakura, Nicola smirked and nodded.

"He is pretty hot. If my scouser babe didn't have her eyes on him I'd make him one of my minions." Seto and Yami both rolled their eyes and looked at each other pitifully.

"Do you reckon they have a protection society for boyfriends who's girls are insane,Kaiba?" Yami asked and Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"I kinda like having an insane mistress." Seto admitted and Yami looked at him strangely before nodding in agreement.

"So do I but my scars on my 'items' still haven't faded." Yami moaned and purposely looked at his sadistic, knife-loving girlfriend.

"They never do." Seto smirked and Yami looked at him weirdly.

"What? I like knives, they make me giggle and feel tingly inside." Vetani defended herself and Nicola nodded her head in agreement, Seto butted in.

"My Mistress like knives and blood...and unicorns. I like unicorns." Seto admitted and Vetani and Yami raised an eyebrow in unison. "And she loves my dragon." (hehehehe dirty things :D which iz why this iz rated T for sexual references such as this!)

"I bet all your fangirls do too, Seto." Vetani smirked before nipping Yami on the ear, he shivered in delight and Seto pulled a face.

"Silence I command you to shut the fuck up!" Nicola growled, her possessive hold on Seto tightening, she didn't like it when people talked about Seto's fangirls.

"Seriously though unicorns? FREAKING UNICORNS!" Vetani exclaimed, remembering what Seto had said, Seto blushed and Nicola playfully glared at the sadistic yami.

"What's wrong with unicorns?" Nicola questioned, a playful smirk plastered onto her slightly tanned face. Vetani was about to answer when Yami burst out laughing, he rolled on the floor and tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Hahaha Seto likes unicorns! Hahahahaha!" Yami laughed crazily before choking as Vetani harshly yanked on his leash, he spluttered and gasped for breath while Seto smirked victoriously.

"What did I tell you slave! Talk once fool on me , talk twice fool on you, TALK THREE TIMES YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS PADDLED TONIGHT BY VETANI KAI!" Vetani roared before giving him one last harsh yank, Yami looked sad and Vetani felt guilty, she bent down next to him and kissed him on his peach coloured lips.

"Hahahahaha!" Seto laughed evilly and Vetani lifted her head before glaring at him.

"Shut up Kaiba! I'll get Nicola to paddle the living hell out of you too! Or I'll do it." Vetani smirked at the last part and Yami growled possessively.

"But my sensitive little bottom...it'll be all red." Seto whined and Vetani and Yami animé sweat-dropped while Nicola face palmed and yanked on his leash.

"That's the idea Slave!" Nicola said before rubbing her aching forehead, Seto got up next to her and kissed it sweetly. (AW! 3)

"Hahahahaha I wanna see that sensitive little bottom." Phoenix giggled and Yami growled, ready to rip Kaiba's head clean of his shoulders. "Either that or Mokuba's."

"EXCUSE ME!" Yami yelled, a disgusted and weirded out look plastered on his pale face.

"You can have Mokuba." Nicola agreed and Yami's eyes got wider.

"But your 3000 years old, isn't that like molestation?" Yami argued, trying to stop the woman he loved from spanking someone, other than his owns, ass.

"But I should warn you he isn't potty trained yet." Seto warned her and Vetani's nose wrinkled in disgust as she backed away.

"EWWW I'm staying with my Yami-koi!" Vetani exclaimed before grabbing Yami by the collar of his shirt and kissing him fiercely.

"Eww...jeez I-" Seto complained before getting his own face kissed off by his oh so wonderful mistress Nicola.

Just then Vetani and Yami's three year old daughter Roxana, who had black and red hair with blonde bangs appeared to see the four adults snogging each others faces off, with their hands where they shouldn't be.(I think Seto and Nicola were french kissing actually)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxana screamed, covering her now not so innocent three year old eyes, Yami and Vetani's heads shot up and their eyes widened when they saw their daughter.

"Holy Ra!" Yami exclaimed before jumping away from Vetani.

"Oh fuck!" Vetani cursed, she quickly pulled down her crimson Death Note T-shirt.

"Quiet kid my slave and I are busy." Nicola drawled before going back to french kissing Seto, Roxana's eyes widened even further, if that was possible.

"Damn it not now Nicola, this is my 3 year old daughter!" Vetani yelled before picking up Roxana, Nicola and Seto reluctantly stopped and stared unhappily at the crimson haired yami.

"I'll take her next door to Phoenix's apartment." Vetani informed them before walking out of the garden and into the block of flats next door, luckily Phoenix's and Bakura's was on floor one so she didn't have to go up any stairs. Minutes later a scream can be heard from Phoenix and Vetani, plus a hell of a lot of swearing could be heard.

"Piss off Vetani, I'm busy!" The trio heard Phoenix yell.

"Yer frig off Pharaoh's Whore!" They heard Bakura shout and Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Seto your good with kids why don't you look after Roxana?" Nicola asked over the yelps of pain coming from the flat, minutes later Vetani stormed back, holding Roxana and looking extremely pissed.

"Because I don't want to." Seto whined and Vetani smirked at him before telling him that it was ok, she used the Millennium mobile to open a portal to Yugi's and gave Roxana a note, telling Yugi when they'll pick her up. Roxana kissed her mum and dad bye and disappeared into the portal, Vetani turned around smirking and dusted her hands.

"There now that that's done, we can get back to business." Vetani smirked devilishly at Yami and he gulped.

"Haha Yugi's stuck with her." Seto laughed.

"Quiet!" Nicola ordered, once again yanking on his leash. (There will be a lot of that in this fic ^_^)

"As long as she takes her bipolar medicine she'll be fine." Vetani assured them, Nicola and Seto shrugged before making out again, Yami had an indescribable look on his face.

"Um Vetani, i know I'm going to regret asking this. but what was Phoenix doing with Bakura?" Yami asked regretfully and Vetani smirked, her abnormal pearly white fangs showing in the smirk.

"Oh I know!" Nicola yelled loudly and Seto winced as he was sitting right next to her, Vetani raised an eyebrow and Nicola grinned. "Wait was it...unhygienic?"

"Trust me Yami you don't want to no, but it involved knives, chocolate sauce and the Millennium Ring and Mobile plus it was in the Shadow Realm." Vetani warned him and Yami paled while Nicola giggled crazily. "So my hikari is probably gonna get preggo."

"Oh lovely." Nicola drawled at the crimson haired yami's bluntness, Vetani grinned sadistically at her. "More insane little kiddies."

"When you gonna get preggo babes, your missing out on the club." Vetani teased Nicola and Seto visibly paled along with Yami.

"Seto don't let her get pregnant, the nine months leading up are torture!" Yami warned Seto before falling backwards and choked as Vetani roughly jerked his cherry coloured leash.

"Shut up slave!" Vetani yelled, her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not going too it's hard enough looking after Mokuba." Seto assured him before having a fierce glare directed at him from Nicola.

"Silence slave! You'll do what I tell you to do!" Nicola shouted and Vetani pouted in mock sadness, which was a very disturbing sight actually.

"Aw! Not fair Seto! Your a bore!" Vetani whined and the two men raised an eyebrow while Nicola grinned devilishly.

"He's not a bore. Give him a few Martini's and I won't be able to stop him." Nicola laughed and Vetani smiled approvingly of her friend, Seto and Yami looked at each other worried.

"I will never drink again." Seto vowed and Yami seconded that notion.

"Haha is he an animal?" Vetani asked before confiding in the chocolate haired girl. "Yami likes Jack Daniels or Vodka more he can't stop himself after wards."

"God bless alcohol." thanked Nicola, Vetani nodded in agreement before giggling insanely.

"and then we've got Yugi afterwards singing." Vetani giggled and Nicola laughed along with her insane friend, Yami raised an eyebrow, what was his hikari singing while he was out of it?

"What does he sing?" Nicola asked curiously and Vetani smirked, her eyes flashing.

"Yami had sex, with a really fit girl, now he's taking his hikari, to get some ice cream, in his car!" Vetani sang and Yami's eyes widened at the lyrics of what his hikari had once sung when he was pissed out of his head. "It's a bit of a pain actually."

"Remind me to kill Yugi later." Yami muttered towards Seto and he smirked at the tri-colour haired yami.

"You just don't learn, do you!" Vetani growled exasperatedly, tugging lightly on Yami's leash, Yami smirked at his girlfriend and she raised an eyebrow.

"Only if I get to help. I hate that little midget." Nicola butted in, Vetani raised an eyebrow and looked at her shocked.

"But why?" Vetani asked and Nicola pouted before hugging Seto tightly.

"Cos he's mean to my Kaiba-muffin." Nicola explained and Yami and Vetani animé sweat-dropped.

"Come on beating him in a children's card game is not being mean! And it's usually Yami not Yugi."

Vetani pointed out and Yami smirked happily. " Plus it's not their fault he sucks at it."

"I don't suck!" Seto exclaimed, pouting at the statement, Nicola smiled pitifully at him and kissed his nose.

"Yes you do, now quit being a little bitch and bend over for your master." Vetani ordered as she and Nicola stood up. "You do the same Yami."

"Hey shut up you don't know me." Seto growled before complying to his mistress's friend's orders.

"Ra dammit ..." Yami muttered but relaxed when he saw the playful glint in Vetani's crimson eyes.

"Yami, Vetani you can be mean to any one of my minions but I won't allow you be mean to Kaiba-muffin." Nicola warned, coming up by Seto and putting an arm around his neck.

"Isn't Kaiba one of your minions though?" Yami asked and Nicola face palmed at Yami's ignorance.

"He was a minion but he's been promoted to slave because of his sexiness." Nicola explained and smirked at Seto. "That and the fact that he enjoys the paddling."

"So does Yami, he really is insane at heart, even if he is a disgrace to the Yami name." Vetani pointed out and Yami looked shocked.

"What!" Yami yelled and Vetani absent-mindedly played with a strand of his hair.

"Come on your far to kind to be an actual yami!" Vetani retorted and Yami tried to come up with a come back to find that he couldn't.

"She's got you there." Nicola chuckled and Yami glared at her evilly, his crimson eyes flashing.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Yami growled at Nicola, a sexy pout on his face.

"Beat him for that Vetani." Seto ordered, cuddling Nicola close and glaring fiercely at Yami.

"Naughty Yami! Apologize now! and you'll only get 10 whippings tonight." Vetani reprimanded him and Yami growled before walking over to Nicola.

"Ra dammit... sorry Nicola." Yami apologized reluctantly and Nicola smirked evilly.

"Beg my forgiveness." Nicola ordered, Yami growled and shook his head. "go on get on your knees."

"No!" Yami yelled and his leash was harshly jerked causing him to choke, he growled and knelt down before Nicola, shame and anger coursing through his body. "Please forgive me Nicola, I'm utterly sorry."

"Perfect. Did you get that on film Seto?" Nicola grinned, her eyes diverted to Seto's smirking form and Yami's head snapped up.

"Sure did." Seto responded and Yami growled a low growl before getting up and glaring at the pair.

"Damn you two to hell!" Yami cursed before being restrained by his cherry haired girlfriend who was deeply amused with the situation.

"How did you record it?" Vetani asked, confused as to how Seto recorded the footage of her bitch begging for forgiveness.

"I have a collar with a hidden camera." Seto explained, pointing to his black studded collar, he realized what Yami had said and gave him the middle finger.

"Your an ass hole Kaiba, i hope Mokuba gets kidnapped and is never found!" Yami growled but then realized Mokuba was kidnapped on a regular basis so it usually didn't matter. "Either that or raped by Vetani's crazy hikari."

"My hikari would never rape any-" Vetani protested before being interrupted by her hikari's loud shouts from the apartment block next door.

"SHUT UP AND BEND OVER BAKURA!" Phoenix yelled and they all heard Bakura yelp before they all animé sweat-dropped.

"Ra dammit!" Bakura cursed and the two couples traded strange looks.

"It's raping time!" Nicola laughed and they all sniggered.

"OW! You had to shove it up there that hard!" Bakura yelled and shocked looks came onto the foursomes faces as the same thought ran through their heads.

'Shove what where exactly?'

"Yes now bend over and take it like a man!" Phoenix yelled and they heard a moan of pain from Bakura.

"Holy Ra..." Yami breathed, now scared as fuck, he really didn't want to see Phoenix again now, maybe he could avoid her for the rest of his life.

"I'm scared." Seto whispered, eyes wide as he snuggled into his mistress.

"Don't worry we'll get you some nice toasty souls later." Nicola promised while running her thin long fingers through Seto's chestnut brown animé mullet (She loves it).

"Me too, looks like Phoenix couldn't qualify for a hikari, she's too insane." Vetani muttered while looking at the block of flats warily …


End file.
